Better Late Than Never
by timamiYIPPIE
Summary: Harry terlambat datang menemui Ginny di hari jadian mereka. Fluff, happy ending.


**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

**A/N:** This was requested by LalaNur. Hehe. Saya coba bikin. Semoga berkenan

**Better Late Than Never**

**One-Shot**

Ginny duduk termenung di salah satu sudut The Three Broomsticks. Sendirian. Ia menghela napas dengan berat. Rambut merahnya yang terurai ia mainkan dengan jemarinya. Dan dengan habisnya fire whiskey yang ke-4 kalinya, ia pun akhirnya dengan berat hati meninggalkan The Three Broomsticks.

'Dia… tidak datang.' Ginny membatin. 'Setelah 2 minggu tidak dapat bertemu karena dia sibuk, pada saat dia akhirnya setuju untuk bertemu, dia malah tidak datang. Tidak dapat dipercaya. Apalagi alasan yang akan dia pakai kali ini?'

Ginny menyusuri jalanan Hogsmeade dengan sekali-kali menendang kerikil kerikil yang ada di depannya. "Harry bodoh." Dengan sedih, Ginny menggumam pelan. "Aku… kangen…" Ginny mendesah dengan lesu. Hatinya sakit, rindu. "Hari penting seperti ini kenapa kamu tidak datang?"

Dan tiba-tiba, hujan turun dengan deras. "HUAAAAAAAA!" Ginny berteriak kaget. Ia mulai berlari mencari tempat berteduh. 'Apa-apaan ini? Hari ini sampai cuaca pun berkontribusi untuk membuat mood-ku semakin jelek!' Ginny membatin marah.

Akhirnya, Ginny menemukan tempat berteduh di sebuah rumah tua yang terbengkalai. Ia terduduk lunglai menatap hujan yang tampaknya tidak akan cepat mereda. Ia pun lagi-lagi menghela napas, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Bau hujan membuatnya mengantuk. Ginny menguburkan wajahnya diantara tanganya dengan sedikit frustrasi. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak karena kesal. Ingin juga ia menangis, walau ia merasa itu kekanakan.

Ginny mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang akan ia lakukan jika Harry ada bersamanya. Ia tidak akan terduduk disini, sendirian, menyedihkan. Ia dan Harry akan duduk di The Three Broomsticks, mengobrol ringan, bercerita tentang hal-hal yang tak sempat terucap karena sudah 2 minggu tidak bertemu. Mereka akan duduk berdekatan, dengan Ginny dalam dekapan Harry. Jemari mereka akan bertemu dan Ginny akan merasakan kehangatan tubuh Harry. Dengan gembira Ginny akan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada harry dan menghirup wangi tubuhnya, wangi yang paling ia sukai. Harry akan bermain dengan rambutnya dan dengan lembut mereka akan mengungkapkan rasa sayang dan rindu pasa satu sama lain. Mereka lalu akan berjalan menyusuri jalanan Hogsmeade dengan bergandengan tangan. Saat sore hari tiba, pertemuan mereka akan ditutup dengan kecupan hangat dan pelukan erat.

Tanpa sadar, air mata terjatuh di pipi Ginny. Kaget, ia menggigit bibirnya dan menghapus air mata yang terjatuh itu. "Ginny bodoh. Kalau dia tidak datang ya sudah. Tidak usah menangis." Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sore hari sudah hampir tiba dan hujan pun sudah reda. Ginny pun berdiri, bersiap untuk kembali ke Hogwarts dengan perasan kacau. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat sosok yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik berlari menghampirinya dari kejauhan.

"Ginny! Disitu rupanya!"

"…Harry." Ujar Ginny, tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sangat marah.

"Maaf! Maaf banget!"

Harry Potter, penyihir yang mungkin paling dikenal saat ini, memohon maaf pada Ginny dengan ekspresi yang membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kamu… kenapa telat?"

"Karena ini." Harry menyodorkan satu kotak kecil berwarna putih dihiasi pita warna merah marun. "Selamat hari anniversary sayang."

"Ini… kado?"

Harry mengangguk. "Buka."

Kalung dengan bandul dengan batu rubi ada dalam kotak kecil itu. Dengan sedikit gemetar jemari Ginny menyentuhnya.

"2 minggu ini aku berusaha meletakkan mantra pelindung di kalung itu." Kata Harry. "Akhirnya tadi aku berhasil. Aku tidak sadar kalau sudah terlambat. Maaf."

Ginny terharu. Ia tersenyum kecil. Kemarahannya hilang seketika.

"Ketika aku sampai di The Three Broomstick kamu sudah tidak ada. Saat aku sedang mencarimu tiba-tiba hujan turun. Untung aku menemukanmu disini." Harry melanjutkan.

"Tidak apa." Ucap Ginny. "Dimaafkan, kamu kumaafkan."

Ginny tersenyum dengan bahagia. Tatapannya penuh kasih. Harry dan Ginny pun bertukar senyum. Jemari mereka saling menyentuh dan mereka bergenggaman tangan. Harry menunduk dan memberikan kecupan di kening Ginny dan membuatnya tertawa kecil. Mereka bertukar pandang, mengucapkan rasa saying pada satu sama lain. Lalu, dengan lembut, bibir mereka bertemu. Matahari senja menyinari mereka. Rasa hangat memenuhi tubuh Ginny.

Ginny memeluk Harry erat. Ia merasa lega, gembira. Akhirnya Harry datang. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali.

Fin.


End file.
